Castigo
by sh1m1
Summary: Todos han vuelto tras la guerra a retomar sus estudios, pero un pelirrojo no deja de llevarse todas las semanas un castigo en el aula de pociones. (One shot, Slash)Chicoxchico. RonxSeverus. Rareslash.


Una nueva historia,one-shot de una extraña pareja, sí sí lo sé, pero dadle una oportunidad.

He modificado alguna cosa para poder crear esta situación, por ejemplo Snape no muere en la guerra, importante detalle para tener en cuenta.

Sé que tengo otros fics sin terminar, pero estoy en ello, a la vez que miles de otras ideas me vienen y van y tengo la necesidad de escribirlas.

No seáis duros, :P

Espero que os guste.

Shimi

oOo

 **Disclaimer** : Nada es mío, yo sólo juego con los personajes creados por J.K. Rowling

oOoOoOoOo

"Castigo en pociones,¿en serio otra vez?" Iba pensando Ron con pesar, llevaba solo una semana sin castigos y ooootra vez Snape le quitaba puntos a su casa y le caía el castigo solo a él cuando el que había tenido la culpa de todo había sido Seamus, jodido irlandés liante, siempre acababa pagando él.

Las mazmorras eran insoportablemente oscuras y frías en cualquier época del año, pero por desgracia las empezaba a conocer casi tan bien como la sala común de Gryffindor, últimamente pasaba más tiempo allí que en ningún sitio.

Llamó a la puerta, sabía que Snape le estaría esperando sentado en su mesa corrigiendo los trabajos de pobres alumnos que estaba seguro no superarían en su mayoría un TROLL.

—Adelante, Sr. Weasley —dijo la amargosa voz del profesor de pociones.

Ron atravesó las puertas de su despacho hastiado de su trágico destino como elfo doméstico-limpia calderos como lo habían bautizado sus amigos.

Sorprendentemente tras la guerra Harry y Snape no habían vuelto a su acostumbrada relación de odio, su amigo no había comentado nada al respecto pero habían enterrado el hacha de guerra y ahora la jodida serpiente se entretenía castigándole a él.

—Siéntase libre de empezar por el caldero que guste.—Las sonrisas de Snape eran de lo más aterradoras, herencia de su pasado mortífago—.A estas alturas debe conocerlos como sus propias manos.

Desde luego razón no le faltaba, ya no sabía cuantas veces los había limpiado, restos de pociones quemadas , que no salían con hechizos la mayoría le tocaba limpiarlos a lo muggle, con estropajo y jabón.

Se quitó la túnica y se quedo solo con una camiseta interior, acababa sudando y lleno de porquería. Le hubiera gustado poder poner música pero no se atrevía a proponérselo al profesor Snape. No casaban ambos conceptos en el mismo lugar. Rió para sí mismo al imaginar al lúgubre profesor moviéndose al ritmo de lo último de Las brujas de Macbeth. Sin querer dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Veo que le apasiona tanto limpiar calderos que hasta ríe al hacerlo—sentenció el mayor—.Voy a empezar a pensar que busca ser castigado para poder realiza esta tarea.

Ron entre avergonzado y cabreado se puso de lleno en uno de los calderos sin las consabidas protecciones, demasiado tarde, sabía que algo no iba bien cuando escuchó el grito del profesor corriendo hacia él.

Le daba todo vueltas, se sentía mareado pero pudo comprobar que no le faltaba ningún miembro, solo un ligero mareo que se le pasó cuando Snape llegó a él. Su cara parecía confusa, entre asustada y enfadada. Teniendo en cuenta lo hierático del profesor verlo gesticular era bien extraño.

El mareo pasó y lo que le siguió fue un fuerte calor recorriéndole el cuerpo como si algo le quemara por dentro. "¿Qué mierda era esa poción?"

Volvió a centrarse en la negra figura de Snape que lo miraba aturdido, y se percató de lo sugerente que se veía cuando pasaba la lengua por sus finos labios, estos se quedaron algo entreabiertos.

Ron notó un tirón en su entrepierna que estaba cobrando vida, ahora si que estaba confuso. El cuerpo le ardía y estaba teniendo una erección mirando embobado a su siniestro profesor de pociones, eso solo podía ser el preludio de una dolorosa muerte, pensó.

Pero cada vez sentía más y más deseo mirando a Snape, jamás lo había contemplado como a alguien mínimamente sexual, pero sus manos querían descubrir qué era lo que escondía bajo esas túnicas negras que tan bien se ceñían a su cuerpo ¿cómo nunca se había fijado en su atractivo profesor de pociones?

Dio un paso para aproximarse a él, quería notarlo más cerca y probar esa lengua roja que había aparecido de nuevo entre sus labios.

Alguna parte de su cerebro le estaba mandando algún tipo de aviso, pero alegremente se dijo que no es que fuera conocido por su gran cerebro. Algo estaba diciendo ahora Snape pero lo cierto y verdad es que no podía dejar de ver moverse sus labios y desearlos aún más, otro fuerte tirón en su polla le corroboró que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con seguir con el avance.

—Sr. Weasley, Sr. Weasley.—Snape no conseguía sacarlo de ese estúpido estado en el que había quedado toda la clase de Slytherin y Ravenclaw que había sufrido los efectos de un potente afrodisiaco que habían intentado realizar sin mayor éxito que un leve mareo. A su pesar no había tenido en cuenta que todo ese tiempo que había pasado le había terminado de dar la potencia necesaria para convertirse en una potente poción.

Ron era unos centímetros más alto que el profesor, y más corpulento, no lo separaban más de 5 centímetros. Y a Ron se le hacía la boca agua, no es que tuviera mucha experiencia en temas sexuales, no más allá de Lavander y algún que otro tocamiento con Seamus, pero tenía claro que quería besarle y acariciar todo su cuerpo, tenerlo desnudo y pidiéndole que no parara.

Fue consciente de que Snape estaba desandando el camino que había emprendido al ir a su encuentro, paso a paso mientras él avanzaba otro tanto. Levantó su varita pero Ron fue más rápido y se la arrebató de un manotazo. Snape era letal con varita pero él lo era en el cuerpo a cuerpo como había demostrado en la guerra.

Le agarró de la nuca sin que el profesor pudiera resistirse y estampó sus labios contra los del mayor, juntando sus entrepiernas en el proceso. Snape no estaba colaborando, Ron movía sus labios muchos más gruesos por las delgadas lineas que eran los del otro, pero igualmente cálidos y suaves. Pasó su lengua por ellos mientras con la mano que tenía libre agarraba la cintura del profesor.

Podía notar su tensión, un pequeño forcejeo quedó en nada cuando sin poder contenerse más comenzó a frotar su propia erección contra la entrepierna de Snape. Éste jadeo por un segundo, Ron no desaprovechó en meterse dentro de su boca y saborearla a conciencia. Sabía a té y especias, y pudo tocar un instante su húmeda lengua, lo que le provocó un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Un suave gruñido se escapó de su boca cuando sintió que el beso estaba empezando a ser correspondido, empujó nuevamente contra la entrepierna ajena, y deslizó la mano que estaba en la cadera del profesor hacia abajo apretando unas redondeadas nalgas que se moría por descubrir más intensamente.

Descendió la mano que sostenía su nuca y fue bajando para unirse con la otra masajeando las duras nalgas del Snape.

Ron estaba loco de deseo, quería tirarle sobre la mesa y follárselo duramente por horas, y pareció que el profesor captó las intenciones del pelirrojo cuando ambos se separaron por unos segundos a tomar aire, las manos seguían en su culo y las suyas en los fuertes brazos del alumno.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre su suculento profesor para tomar su boca, pero una de sus manos estaba contra su pecho conteniéndolo.

Miraba los negros ojos deseando que le volviera a dar permiso de sumergirse en su boca, de llevarle hacia la mesa de su despacho y tumbarlo sobre ella.

—Sr. Weasley— dijo con la voz más sugerente que había escuchado Ron salir de sus labios en los 8 años que llevaba siendo su alumno.

—Sí, profesor Snape—dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.

—Está bajo los efectos de una poción afrodisíaca—.Eso podía explicar el calor repentino, pero él deseaba a Snape con cada partícula de su ser.

—¿Y?—dijo llanamente.

Una negra ceja se alzó sorprendida.

—Está bajo los efectos de una poción, esto—dijo señalándolos a ambos—.No es real.

—Yo creo que es sumamente real.—Acompañó su afirmación con un suculento refregón, que hizo gemir a Snape.

—Usted no me desea, es la poción.—Ron le miraba más detenidamente, la palidez de su rostro había adquirido un tono rosa que le favorecía enormemente.

—No estoy de acuerdo—dijo sinceramente—.Yo sé que TE deseo.

La cara del profesor era un poema, aún sujeto por las grandes manos de su alumno que no consentía en soltarle de su agarre.

—Una hora—dijo finalmente.

—Una hora es poco para todo lo que quiero hacerte—dijo sugerentemente Ron pensando que el pocionista se lo había pensado mejor.

—No, estúpido—dijo con una mueca de disgusto—.Si dentro de una hora sigues deseándome hablaremos sobre ello.

—No veo que sentido tiene esperar una hora cuando esto está tan claro.—Esto, se refería a la erección que saltaba dentro de sus pantalones y el profesor podía notar contra su propia erección.

—¿No me darás una hora?—dijo de un modo sugerente que enardecido mas al pelirrojo, quería más de ese Snape provocativo.

—Te daría todas—dijo sinceramente, pensando en horas disfrutando de mil posturas con ese hombre sombrío que parecía que realmente sentía como cualquier humano.

—Bien, sé buen chico—dijo como el que le habla a un niño pequeño—.Yo seguiré corrigiendo trabajos lamentables y tú limpiaras los calderos de las tres mesas delanteras, libres de estúpidas pociones.

Le miraba como si estuviera hablando en otra lengua, cómo en nombre de Merlín iba a poder concentrarse ni por un segundo en limpiar ni un puñetero caldero. Menos teniéndolo a él en la misma habitación sabiendo del placer que le producía tachar trabajos con su enorme pluma.

—Veo mejores lugares dónde puedo pasar esa hora—dijo mirando el escritorio de Snape, cabría a duras penas en el hueco para las piernas, pero sólo imaginar tener cara a cara durante una hora la entrepierna del oscuro profesor le hacía estar al borde del orgasmo.

Snape pareció saber por donde iba el rumbo de los pervertidos pensamientos de su alumno, sintió una ola de calor abrasarle todo el cuerpo, pero se controló, sí él era un maestro del control sobre sí mismo, ningún niñato excesivamente musculado para su gusto, iba a turbar su férreo control sobre sí mismo, ¿desde cuando el menor de los chicos Weasley había cambiado tan escandalosamente?

—Una hora, señor Weasley—le dijo enarcando su oscura ceja—.Me lo prometió.

—Vaaaale.—Se rindió el pelirrojo mientras se iba a limpiar los dichosos calderos.

Snape lo miró irse, había estado muy distraído ese año en la guerra para no notar ese increíble cambio físico, eso o que estaba sumamente cachondo en ese momento, malditos niños y sus malditas ideas sobre lo que eran elaborar pociones complejas.

A Ron le pareció la hora más dura que había pasado en su vida, teniendo algo que deseaba con todo su ser a escasos pasos y sin poderlo tomar, si los calderos pudieran hablar le habrían puesto una demanda por maltrato, limpios no sabía si estaban pero alguna abolladura se habían llevado en el transcurso de esa hora.

Snape parecía impasible, corrigiendo trabajos, ya podría corregirle a él con su pluma en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y dedicarle una de sus sádicas sonrisas cuando tachaba con saña algún párrafo en ellos.

En los segundos que le daba su calenturiento cerebro para pensar, cierto es que hubiera inhalado una poción afrodisíaca pero estaba más que convencido de que el deseo era real, no se imaginaba en ese estado si esto hubiera ocurrido con el profesor Flitwick.

Sin embargo aquel hombre moreno y enjuto que se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio le parecía sumamente atractivo, muy apetecible, digno de ser lamido por todo su cuerpo … eran pocos los minutos que le daba su cerebro, cierto, pero hasta él mismo se dio cuenta que no sólo era efecto de la poción.

Materializó un T _empus,_ y se relamió como un gato, 1 minuto para la hora. Se estaba acercando hacia el escritorio para abalanzarse sobre su presa, cuando sintió de nuevo ese dichoso mareo, y tuvo que apoyarse en la estantería de ingredientes.

Snape, se había levantado y estaba rodeando el mueble, Ron se quedó parado mirando a su profesor, éste a su vez lo miraba con una mezcla de pregunta, incertidumbre y algo más que no supo identificar.

Ron recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, de lo que había ocurrido durante esa hora, y su piel adoptó todo el color rojo que una cara podía atrapar, y seguro que no sólo se acababa en su cara, sintió cómo ardía todo su cuerpo, en este caso por el bochorno que estaba sintiendo.

—Señor Weasley, puede retirarse, su hora de castigo ha terminado—dijo el pocionista volviendo a rodear el escritorio.

No había nada del tono sugerente que había usado la última vez que se dirigió a él, dato que Ron registró pero que sólo pensaría en ello más tarde.

—Yo… —intentó expresarse.

—Adiós, Señor Weasley—cortó el profesor.

Ron salió del aula como alma que se la lleva el diablo, ¿pero qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? Quizás toda esta ridícula situación pusiera al murciélago en la tesitura de no poderlo castigar más por el ridículo que habían hecho, en especial él, claro.

Visto de ese modo, quizás fuera hasta una suerte, aunque su obtuso cerebro le decía que aquella canción no iba a dejar de sonar en la lista de sus grandes éxitos bautizado como "Ronadas".

 _Una semana después_

Efectivamente, ese tema estaba sonando en su cerebro como un disco rallado, Harry y Ginny, no hacían más que preguntarle que le estaba sucediendo, estaba teniendo cambios de humor muy bruscos, sin duda por los vapores que inhaló esa noche en el aula de pociones, de hecho debería demandar a Snape por ponerle en semejante peligro. Sí, una excelente idea. Él tenía la culpa de todo, de todo.

Hermione que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Nott, lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista, le dijo la chica, seguro que leían libritos raros por las noches en vez de meterse mano, vaya dos.

Y él con su problema, con su inmenso problema, pues su _cerebrito_ no se había equivocado, más allá del afrodisiaco se espantó confirmando que la Serpiente le volvía loco, en clase le costaba concentrarse, cuando se giraba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo duro de su culo que sus manos habían podido confirmar, en lo rojo de su lengua sobre sus finos labios cuando humillaba a cualquier pobre alma que no había conseguido elaborar la poción como debería.

Y los ojos más negro que la capa de Voldemort, taladrándolo en aquellos extraños momentos en los que ambos chocaban sus miradas. Ni un sólo castigo en una semana, ni un puñetero castigo por cosas más graves que las tonterías que había hecho en el pasado.

No, él no, ahora la tanda de castigos se la estaba llevando Seamus, jodido irlandés embrollador que se estaba pasando las noches con SU profesor. El pensamiento una vez entró en su mente fue casi imposible sacársela de ahí, los veía besándose, magreándose cuando eso, eso mismo, tendría que estar haciéndolo él.

Pero esa noche, ya no tuvo paciencia, les iba a dejar claro unas pocas de cosas a esos dos, sí.

Recorrió el camino consabido, haciendo caso omiso de la vocecilla de su conciencia, que le decía que había mejores formas de hacer las cosas. Bah, si esa voz no hubiera acabado pareciéndose tanto al tonito sabelotodo de Hermione, quizás a estas alturas le prestara algo de atención, "eres imbécil, Ronald" no le hizo ni la más mínima mella a su autodeterminación.

Casi corriendo los últimos metros, abrió el aula como si de una estampida de Centauros se tratara, para ver a un muy sorprendido profesor de pociones sentado como siempre detrás del escritorio y a Semus inclinado sobre él.

Aquello no podía ser.

—¿Qué quiere señor Weasley?

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?—dijo llegando delante de ellos de dos zancadas—.Quita de aquí—empujó a Seamus lo que provocó que los viales vacíos que llevaba en las manos se cayeran a sus pies reventándose.

Pudo notar como cuatro pares de ojos rabiosos se posaban sobre él.

—Yo…

—Tan elocuente como siempre señor Weasley, no sé si su familia se equivocó y en realidad lo rescató de un nido de trolls—sentenció Snape, limpiando con un pase de varita todo el destrozo de cristales—.Señor Finnigan, su castigo ha terminado, puede irse.

—Adiós—fue lo único que dijo el castaño saliendo del aula sorprendido.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendía?—dijo con una voz afilada el profesor.

—Yo…

—No tengo paciencia para balbuceos.—volvió a su escritorio a seguir con su labor.

—No puedo olvidar lo que pasó aquí la semana pasada—por fin fue capaz de decir.

—No sé a que se refiere—dijo el otro sin levantar los ojos de sus pergaminos.

Toda la duda que había sentido se había esfumado, ese hombre le hacía pasar de un estado a otro en un segundo, estaba rabioso de saberse un estúpido a sus ojos.

Se inclinó sobre él hasta agarrar de un hombro al profesor y con su otra mano tomarle de la barbilla para levantársela. Unos ojos sorprendidos por el osado movimiento le taladraban, pero eso no le frenó, le besó con toda la pasión que llevaba intentando refrenar durante una semana, una semana en el cuerpo de un joven de 18 años, una proeza bien mirado.

Los labios rígidos de Snape pasaron unos instantes se volvieron blandos como la mantequilla y se unió al beso, y si quedaba algo sin combustionar dentro del cuerpo de Ron, fue abrasado en ese momento. Le levantó y le pegó a sí mismo, hoy no había afrodisiaco, hoy solo estaban ellos sin excusas.

Tomaron aire y se miraron, Snape vio a un depredador pelirrojo, sus manos le acariciaron los brazos absurdamente musculados que abrasaban sus dedos, bien se iba a dejar devorar por el chico. Era algo que él ya sabía desde hacía una semana, sólo él debía tomar valor y aceptarlo, y allí estaba reclamando.

—Mío—dijo el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír al profesor.

—¿Tuyo?—dijo con su ceja levantada.

—Sólo mío—enfatizó lamiéndole el cuello e inclinándolo sobre el escritorio, lo que arrancó un gemido del pocionista.

Mirándolo desde arriba no podía negar que sí se había fijado en los cambios en el no tan niño héroe de guerra que castigaba semana tras semana para poder estar con él a solas. Finalmente ese fallido ensayo de afrodisiaco no había sido del todo un fiasco, pensó sonriéndose el profesor.

¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta su joven amante, que él nunca, nunca, se olvidaba de los efectos que podían hacer las pociones afrodisíacas dejándolas macerar hasta que su objeto de deseo metiera sus enormes manos en ellas?

Empezaba a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos con la lengua del pelirrojo haciéndose por su torso desnudo.

Ya habría tiempo para lidiar con su leoncito.


End file.
